Sova
This article is about an enemy creature in Norfair. For a weapon in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, see Nova Beam. Novas ('Sovas'Name from Other M Prima Strategy Guide in Super Metroid and Metroid: Other M) are strange heat-loving creatures that have fire-retardant wool on their backs. In the Zebes-based Metroid games, they appear primarily in Norfair, and sometimes in Ridley's Lair. In Metroid Fusion, the Novas return in the form of X Parasites either using them as hosts or mimicking them. The Parasites have modified them with the added ability to drop flames in whichever surface they walk on. It is interesting that a drawing of a Nova is present in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Its presence among other Aetherian creatures is strange, as Aether lacks a super-heated area. However, if the Nova was planned to be included in Echoes, Retro Studios might have retooled the creature to survive in the Agon Wastes or the Torvus Bog, or the Dark Aetherian counterparts of these areas. Sovas are also present in Metroid: Other M, their first 3-D appearance. The creatures inhabit the Bottle Ship's Pyrosphere, where they were apparently brought by the Galactic Federation to be studied as possible bioweapons. Viewed in three dimensions, Novas are revealed to be small, insectlike organisms with a sac-like abdomen extending behind their familiar three-eyed head and legs. This abdomen is capable of swelling to considerable size and propelling the Nova at Samus through a sort of natural rocket effect. Novas can be extinguished with the Ice Beam before they are frozen: without the nimbus of fire emitted from their heads, the creatures cannot charge, although the flames will re-ignite after a few seconds. Official data ]] ''Metroid manual "Their entire bodies are covered in spiky, fireproof wool and they crawl around the floor. A missile blast will kill them. If using the normal beam, it takes two blasts to kill the blue ones and four blasts to kill the yellow ones." 1986 manga "Its whole body is covered with sharp, flame retardant hair. It crawls around the floors and walls. The blue ones take two shots to defeat while the yellow ones take four." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "Nova is covered with fireproof wool, and lives in a lava field. It crawls on walls and floors." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''"They're much like Geemers but are a little quicker." Trivia *While not confirmed, one could assume that the Novas that produce blue flames are hotter than those that produce yellow/orange flames, despite being weaker. This is due to the fact that a blue flame is hotter than a yellow one. Whether this also means that they are simply older Novas instead of being a subspecies is unknown. Appearances *''Metroid'' (first appearance) *''Super Metroid'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (concept art) *''Metroid: Other M'' Gallery File:Novachibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide Image:Metroid Enemy Nova.gif|''Metroid'' Image:Cn2-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: The Happy Zone Image:Cn2-05.jpg Image:Cn2-08.jpg Image:Cn2-09.jpg File:Nintendo1991Calendar-04-March.jpg|1991 The Power Game Calendar Image:Metroid-nova.gif|''Super Metroid'' Image:Metroid F-Nova.gif|A Nova-X from Metroid Fusion Image:Novamp2.PNG|Nova concept art in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Novart.png|Nova concept art from Other M. File:Wall.jpg|Samus combats several Novas in this officially released screenshot. File:Enemies_5.jpg|Japanese guide (Image taken by VGMStudios) References Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Norfair Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Bottle Ship Category:Pyrosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 3 Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife Category:Metroid Bestiary Category:Zero Mission Bestiary Category:Super Metroid Bestiary Category:Other M Bestiary Category:Fusion Bestiary